Randomness
by Rebop1979
Summary: one-shot stories to help fight writer's block. TMNT meets my RL Family... Rated for language and suggestive stuff
1. Knock Knock

( I do NOT own the turtles...)

(A/N. Jst some little drabbles to pass the time while working out some writers block i have with a couple of my Fan Fic's. I always wondered what would happen if the Turtles ever met my Kids in Real Life. the hilarity insues... and Yes my family does think i've lost just about all of my marbles.)

{Haley- 13, Angel-7 and yes this really is how we are}

* Knocking on the frount door*

Me: " Hal's see whos at the door would ya, I'm kinda busy at the moment!" ( is working on a one of many WIP Fan Fic's)

Haley: * groans* " Have the Demon-child get the door, im reading"

Angel: " My name is Angel and i'm on the potty!"

Me: "HALEY ANN..." " and YOU named her remember!"

Haley: * teenage grumbling bout how unfair the world is as she stomps down the hall* " Um Mom... Am I dreaming or are you NOT as insainge as we all thought you were?"

Me:* gets up from computer and walks to the frount door* " What are you talking 'bout... HOLY SHIT "

Turtles : " Hi"

Mikey :" We brought Pizza"

Angel : " Did someone say Pizza?"* runs into living room and stops dead in her tracks*": Hey mom your not crazy after all..."

Me: " come on in guys" * glares at daughters*

Leo: " I hope you dont mind that we droped by unanounced like this..."

Mikey: " whoa...you have mini-you's"

Don: " Their called Childern, Mike!"

Raph: " Hey Babe, Hey squert( at Angel), sup (at Haley) "

Mikey, Leo and Don: " YOU KNEW?"

Raph:* rolls eyes and ignorse the three sets of glaring eyes* " What?... What do you think we talk about on the phone at night... politics? "

Angel: " They talk bout S.." *Claps hand over mouth* Raph/Me: " ANGEL..." * extreamly embarassed and wanting to hide under a rock/ hides head in shell*

Haley: " EWWWW.. * covers ears with hands squeezes eyes shut* LALALALALALALA "

Leo:* mouth gaping wide open*

Don: *Blushing feuriously and avoiding eye contact with the inraged turtle and blushing human*

Mikey: " Oooooo Raphie and Becca sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N...eppp" * runs away from a charging inraged Turtle*

Me:* sends kids out of the room with a dvd ' Doogle' and clearins throat* " Kids" * Nervious laugh* "So... What brings you up here in my neck of the woods?"

Leo: " Splinter needed some time to himself so he asked us to come up here and see how you have been?"

Don: " Mikey and Raph completly trashed the Lair and Master Splinter sugested that we go Upstate for a while..."

Raph: * walking back over with a smug look * " Thought you wouldn't mind a bit of company" * wiggles eyebroughs sugestively*

Me: "Where's Mikey?"

* muffled crys and loud thumping sounds come from down the hall*

Everyone: " RAPHAEL..."

Raph: * with look of pure inocence* "what?"

Angel: * opens a door* " Mommy, why is Mikey tied up and gaged in the hall closet?"

Me: " 'Cause he was being anoying..."

Angel " Oh .. ok" * closes closet door on the Turtle* " Just wondered.." * goes back to the movie*

Leo/Don: " REBECCA..." * runs down the hall and frees baby brother*

Me: * smiles inocently* " what?"

* get's high fived by Raph* Raph: " So what are you working on?" * walks over to the computer*

Me: *runs past and lowers file* " Um.. nothing.. Nothing at all"

Raph:* moves me aside and brings file back up and reads as eye's narrow dangeriously as I start to back away* "... I am Not a overly emotional, sorry excuse for an Ashtray!" * Turns and starts chasing me*

Me: ' Raph No don't.. I can explaine honest' * angry Turtle growles menicingly* ' No... HAHAHAHAHAHA ... Not there.. HAHAHAHAHA stop, that tickles...HAHAHAHAHA Please stop...HAHAHAHAH I gotta Pee..HAHAHAHAHA RAPH' * loud crashing* " Outta my way..." * Runs down the hall and into the bathroom*

Raph: * exits room* " Surves you right!"

Leo/ Don * giving evil eye*

Raph: * Smirks* " She's extreamly ticklish!"

Leo/Don * HandFace*

Mikey: *excited and cluelessly* " Where? Tell me..."

Raph: * gives evil menicing look* " NO" * and walks down the hall* "So Babe, Where are we all sleepin?"

Me: " Mike gets the room next to Angel, Don can sleep in the room next to Haley and Leo gets the room at the very end of the hall in between Haley and Angel"

Raph: " So that means You and I shaire...NICE" * has perverted thoughts*

Me: * walking out of bathroom with hands on hips* "Wrong... You sleep in the Battle-Shell!" * points out the door*

* Raph mumbling/pouting* " just Fuckin' great..."

Haley( spoken to Angel sarcasticly): " Great...I thought Mom's mouth was bad enough, now's theres two of them! "

Me: " So what kind of Pizza did you guys bring?"


	2. When Boredom Strikes

*youtube play list playing Battlefeild while I sit at the comp staring blankly at it*

Me: damn writers block * screams out* THIS SUX DONKY DIC...

Mikey: Whoa babe, whats up with the negative vibes in here?

Me: * rolls eyes* Nothin'

Mikey: * walks over pushes me away from the comp and is now standing between me and the comp with arms crossed * " Don't sound like 'Nothin' to me!" * leans down so he is now face to face with me* " So spill it?"

Me: Do you know you look like Leo's twin being all serious like that?

Mikey:* trying not to smile and failing...badly*

Me:* also failing at trying not to smile*

*staring contest ensues*

Raph: * walking in while an eating an apple* What's up with you two? * Watches curiously*

Leo:* walking in behind Raph* Whats going on in here Raph?

Raph: Beats me fearless...hey what are you two doing?

*staring contest continues while making funny faces only neither is flinching*

Me: Give it up Mike!* low growl*

Mikey: NEVER * dangerously low growl*

Me: Resistance is futile!

Mike: Im givein' it all she's got Captin!

Me: On my planet we never say Die! We say.. NOT MY SHORTS... * snickers while fighting to keep from blinking*

Mikey: No one laughs at a master of Quack-fu * is also trying to keep from blinking*

Haley: * walks in and stands next to the eldest two Turtles* S'up ? * Raph and Leo points*

Me: Luke.. I am your Father

Mikey: NOOOOOOO

Haley: * gulps and starts backing away* Umm .. yeah... I would hide if I were you

Me: * breaks stairing contest and grabs a broom and makes Light sabor sound effects*

Mikey: * grabs mop and also makes light sabor sound effects*

Me: *yells* Die Jedi Scum

Mikey: * imitates Yoda * Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will.

*Light sabor battle ensues around the living room*

*Raph and Leo hide behind the love seat with Haley*

*broom and mop heads swinging wildly nearly missing the three hiding heads*

Haley: Told you so..


End file.
